Bath Room
by Anna-tachi
Summary: Mayuzumi tidak akan heran jika Akashi membutuhkan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi.


Ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Mayuzumi menatap datar pada sepasang sepatu coklat asing yang tergeletak di rak sepatunya. Dia menghela nafas, meletakan sepatunya sendiri dan memakai sandal rumah. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, memandangi sekeliling sebelum telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Terkadang dia bingung. Dari semua tempat yang ada di apartemennya, kenapa kamar mandi adalah tempat pertama yang dikunjungi saat dia datang ke sini?

=o0o=

.

Anna-tachi Team Present

.

BATH ROOM

.

Song : the GazettE - Bath Room

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Karena aku melihatmu"_

.

Standart Warning Applied

.

Dedicatet for : Semua orang yang menantikan/? kembalinya kami/plak

.

Enjoy

.

=o0o=

"Mayuzumi-san..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Di atas kepala merahnya ada handuk putih yang menutupi helaian surai merahnya yang basah karena air.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa mandi sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang namanya dipanggil, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi yang sekarang tengah duduk di atas sofa putih di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Didepannya sebuah televisi menyala, namun tidak diperhatikan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan pemuda itu. "Mayuzumi-san, kamar mandinyaー"

"Nanti saja, Akashi."

Akashi mengerjap cepat, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil, " yasudah kalau begitu."

Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Bukan pertama kalinya Akashi datang ke apartemennya tanpa diundang. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ini selalu menjadi kebiasaan rutin sejak dirinya lulus dari Rakuzan dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo.

Setiap minggunya di hari Sabtu Akashi akan datang ke apartemennya tanpa sepengetahuannya, lalu ketika pulang Mayuzumi akan mendengar suara air di kamar mandi dan Akashi akan keluar 30 menit setelahnya. Kemudian mereka akan duduk di depan tv seperti ini dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Pertama kali Akashi datang ke apartemennya adalah saat musim gugur tahun lalu, saat dia bertemu Akashi yang duduk sendirian di taman dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu kalut. Saat itu adalah ketika Akashi bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Mayuzumi bertanya dan menawarkan Akashi untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya, dan ketika sampai, kamar mandi adalah tempat pertama yang dituju.

Akashi selalu datang ke apartemennya ketika kalut dan Mayuzumi tidak keberatan. Mayuzumi bukan masokis sampai-sampai dia merasa tidak apa-apa jika dijadikan pelarian dari masalah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi dia senang bisa melihat Akashi disini, bersamanya. Walau hanya sekali setiap minggu dia datang berkunjung. Tidak apa-apa.

Mayuzumi selalu merasa heran. Karena Akashi hanya berkunjung ke apartemennya ketika dia kalut. Tapi itu terjadi setiap minggu. Berarti dia selalu punya masalah setiap minggunya. Terdengar lucu bagi Mayuzumi.

Namun Mayuzumi lebih heran lagi karena Akashi suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Berlama-lama disana. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Itu cukup privasi menurutnya.

Namun terkadang dia merasa aneh. Apakah wajar jika Akashi menghabiskan waktu selama itu?

Dia tidak mencoba bunuh diri atau semacamnya kan?

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi tertegun, namun wajahnya tak menampakan ekspresi apapun. Dia menoleh pada Akashi yang kini mendongak menatapnya, mengucapkan 'apa' tanpa suara yang diwakili oleh tatapan matanya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau melamun?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng, kemudian menatap lurus pada layar televisi di depannya. Namun otaknya sama sekali kosong.

"Hei, Akashi." Mayuzumi bicara dengan nada mengambang, antara berfikir dan melamun, "Kenapa kau selalu mandi dalam waktu yang lama?"

Akashi mengerjap, "Kenapa? Mayuzumi-san tidak suka?"

"Bukan."

 _Ya. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Terkadang itu membuatku cemas._

"Lalu?"

Mayuzumi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Lupakan saja."

Akashi mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggeser dirinya lebih mendekat pada Mayuzumi, "Kalau Mayuzumi-san merasa terganggu, harusnya katakan saja." Akashi tertawa kecil, "Kalau Tetsuya, dia akan menggedor pintu kamar mandi lalu membukanya sambil berkata 'Sei-kun lama sekali'."

Mayuzumi melirik sekilas pada Akashi, "Kau ingin aku begitu juga?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Akashi...?"

"Hmm...?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

 _Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama "Tetsuya" ketika sedang bersamaku?_

=o0o=

Akashi tidak pernah menginap di apartemennya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setiap kali pemuda itu tertidur di sampingnya, Mayuzumi tetap akan menemukan dirinya terbangun sendirian keesokan paginya. Terkadang itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa Akashi yang datang semalam hanyalah ilusi. Tapi dia akan datang lagi minggu depan, dengan cara yang sama, dan pergi lagi keesokan harinya dengan cara yang sama.

Apa Akashi hanya ingin memakai kamar mandinya?

Tidak.

Lalu?

Entahlah.

Akashi memiliki jalan pikiran yang begitu kompleks, dan juga psikoligi yang kurang stabil. Mayuzumi tidak akan merasa heran jika pemuda itu gampang tertekan ataupun depresi. Tapi dia justru terkejut melihat Akashi tidak tertekan atau bahkan depresi. Walapun kadang Mayuzumi berfikir jika sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengalami depresi yang jauh diatas normal.

Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Malam itu Mayuzumi mendengarnya lagi. Suara gemericik air di kamar mandinya ketika dia baru kembali dari toko buku. Dia bisa menebak dengan pasti siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Mayuzumi berjalan ke ruang tengah, seperti biasa. Duduk untuk menunggu Akashi selesai mandi. Tapi hari itu Akashi membawa tas bersamanya. Tas yang biasa dia bawa ketika ada pertandingan basket.

Ah ya. Hari ini adalah pertandingan penyisihan untuk _Winter Cup._ Mayuzumi tahu kalau Rakuzan berhasil menang karena Mibuchi memberitahunya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli soal itu.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan kaos putih dan celana panjang warna hitam. Akashi meninggalkan beberapa pakaiannya di apartemen Mayuzumi karena dia memang datang setiap minggunya. Dan sekali lagi Mayuzumi tidak keberatan.

"Halo." Mayuzumi menyapa dengan enggan, "Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

Akashi tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih. Aku kesini untuk merayakannya denganmu."

"Oh...? Bukanya biasanya kau kesini hanya untuk memakai kamar mandiku lalu tertidur dan pergi lagi keesokan harinya? Kenapa kau tidak rayakan dengan teman-temanmu atau dengan Kuroko? Dia pacarmu kan?" Mayuzumi melirik Akashi sekilas, dia dapat melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Aku bertengkar dengan Tetsuya."

Tidak disangka.

Mayuzumi mengernyit, "Lalu?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan, "Maaf mengganggumu. Aku akan pergi setelah ini." Akashi berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengambil tasnya. Dia hendak pergi, namun urung karena Mayuzumi tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, namun tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus putih milik Akashi. Akashi bergidik, sebelum tangannya menahan tangan Mayuzumi

"Jangan..."

"Biarkan." Ujar Mayuzumi acuh. Kini dia mengangkat kaus putih milik Akashi hingga sebatas dada, menampakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengeras disana. Mayuzumi merabanya, lalu menekannya sedikit, membuat Akashi mendesah pelan.

"Mayuzumi-san..."

Akashi merasakan kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Mayuzumi di belakang tubuhnya. Dia juga nerasakan lidah basah milik Mayuzumi yang menjelajahi bahunya. Wajah Akashi memanas, dan sesuatu di bawah sana sepertinya mulai mengerang.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kuroko, kan?" Mayuzumi bertanya retoris. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya tadi, kemudian memeluk Akashi, membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas lega namun juga terkejut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Ujar Mayuzumi, makin memeluk Akashi dengan erat

 _Aku tidak mau merusakmu, Akashi. Tidak sekarang._

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

 _Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah memilikimu._

=o0o=

Mayuzumi menyukai Akashi. Sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat Akashi. Sejak Akashi masih diambil alih oleh kepribadian dirinya yang lain. Dan kini setelah Akashi kembali pada dirinya yang dulu pun Mayuzumi masih menyukainya. Bahkan rasa suka itu kini berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang sangat besar. Karena itu, Mayuzumi berusaha menerima dengan lapang dada ketika dia tahu bahwa Akashi masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko.

Walau dia tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang.

Hubungannya dengan Kuroko sudah renggang sejak Akashi diambil alih dirinya yang lain saat mereka masih di Teiko dulu. Mayuzumi mengetahuinya dari Mibuchi. Entah Mibuchi mengetahui hal itu darimana Mayuzumi tidak terlalu peduli. Awalnya Mayuzumi berfikir, jika dia pergi jauh dari pemuda itu mungkin dia bisa melupakan perasaannya. Mungkin. Tapi mungkin takdir tidak ingin dia menyerah semudah itu.

Mayuzumi mengernyit heran ketika dia mendapati pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Siapa yang masuk ke apartemennya? Akashi kah? Tapi ini hari Rabu, dan Akashi tidak mungkin datang di hari Rabu.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas, kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Suara gemericik air terdengar seperti biasa, dan Mayuzumi bisa memastikan jika itu Akashi. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartemennya, menemukan sebuah ponsel merah marun yang terletak diatas meja kaca di depan sofa ruang tengah. Mayuzumi berjalan ke dapur. Menyeduh teh dan mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dan buah-buahan untuk kemudian diletakan diatas meja. Dia menyalakan televisi dan menunggu Akashi selesai mandi. Seperti biasa.

Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mayuzumi melirik ke arah jam dinding, 45 menit telah berlalu dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Biasanya Akashi akan keluar 30 menit setelah dia duduk di sofa. Tapi ini sudah 45 menit dan pemuda itu belum keluar juga.

Tak lama, Akashi keluar. Dia berjalan kearah Mayuzumi lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Tumben sekali... Apa kau mulai merindukanku sekarang?" Akashi tertawa pelan, namun jelas terdengar enggan. Mayuzumi bisa merasakan bahu Akashi bergetar karena kedinginan. Karena itu Mayuzumi menyisipkan lengannya dibalik punggung Akashi dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat. Akashi pun terlihat tak keberatan ketika Mayuzumi membawa dirinya mendekat. Akashi memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mayuzumi.

"Aku lelah." Akashi berbisik. Suaranya muram dan sendu.

"Aku lelah dengan semuanya."

Dan tak lama Mayuzumi dapat mendengar isakan lembut dari bibir pemuda itu. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan suara televisi tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Mayuzumi diam. Hanya menatap kosong pada layar televisi sementara tangannya menepuk lengan Akashi pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis."

 _Karena hatiku tersayat tiap mendengar suara tangismu._

=o0o=

Setelah itu semuanya berubah. Kunjungan Akashi kini acak. Dia tidak hanya datang ke apartemennya di hari Sabtu. Dalam seminggu Akashi bisa mengunjunginya hingga lima kali. Hal itu membuat Mayuzumi heran. Akashi tinggal di Kyoto, tapi dia sering sekali datang ke apartemennya padahal Mayuzumi ada di Tokyo. Dan Mayuzumi mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres pada diri pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi sering datang kesini?"

Hening.

Mayuzumi melirik Akashi yang ada di sampingnya sekilas. Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang seperti enggan menjawab maka Mayuzumi tidak mendesaknya. Dia lebih memilih mengambil jeruk yang ada di atas meja dan mengupasnya dalam diam.

"Perusahaan sedang tidak stabil."

Mayuzumi mendengarkan. Akashi makin mendekatkan tubuhnya guna mencari kehangatan.

"Salah satu dari karyawan ayah menggelapkan uang pajak. Ayah harus menggantinya dan itu membuat saham menurun drastis."

Akashi memeluk lengan Mayuzumi, membuat Mayuzumi membeku sejenak.

"Ayah tidak panik karena ini sering terjadi dulu. Tapi tetap saja kami jadi makin sibuk."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sering tidak datang ke sekolah. Dan sering pulang-pergi Kyoto-Tokyo. Sampai-sampai Momoi ikut bekerja di perusahaan."

Mayuzumi mengangkat alis, "Momoi Satsuki?" Akashi mengangguk, "Aku minta bantuannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ayah menyukai pekerjaannya dan memintanya jadi Sekretaris ku. Momoi tidak menolak. Tapi aku jadi tidak enak padanya."

Mayuzumi mengangguk paham. Ini pertaman kalinya Akashi menceritakan masalahnya. Dan Mayuzumi bersyukur akannya.

"Akashi?"

"Mmm..."

Tak ada suara lagi yang dibuat oleh pemuda di sampingnya, membuat Mayuzumi menyimpulkan bahwa dia telah terlelap. Dan memang benar.

=o0o=

Ini _Winter Cup_ terakhir Akashi. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika Akashi melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk turnamen ini. Hal itu tidak sia-sia karena dia berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan yang dulu sempat diambil oleh Seirin darinya. Ya, Akashi memang sekuat itu. Itu yang diketahui orang-orang. Tak ada yang tahu betapa tubuh mungil itu membawa beban yang sangat berat diatas punggungnya.

"Semester depan kau akan lulus."

Akashi mengangguk, dia menyesap perlahan coklat panas yang ada di tangannya lalu meletakannya diatas meja kaca di depannya, "Aku tahu. Mayuzumi-san tidak perlu mengingatkan."

Mayuzumi memutar bola mata, kemudian mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan Akashi, "Aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau melanjutkan kemana."

"Tetsuya memintaku untuk kuliah disini."

"Oh... Begitu?"

 _Apa kau juga akan begitu jika aku yang memintanya?_

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke tempat yang sama dengan Mayuzumi-san. Setidaknya sebelum ayah mengirimku ke Jerman."

Mayuzumi mengangkat alis, "Jerman?"

Akashi mengangguk. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya semakin mendekati Mayuzumi di balik selimut, "Ayah ingin aku mengawasi perusahaan disana. Setidaknya hanya disana yang tidak terkena imbas."

Mayuzumi mengangguk paham, mengingat perbincangan mereka beberapa waktu lalu tentang perusahaan yang sedang tidak stabil.

"Kau akan meninggalkan pacarmu?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Sudah saatnya aku menuruti keinginan ayah. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhiri semua ini."

 _Segera akhiri. Agar aku bisa masuk dalam ruang kosong itu._

"Maksudmu selama ini kau tidak mendengarkan ayahmu?"

Akashi tertawa, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku selalu mendengarkan ayah. Tapi terkadang aku juga membangkang. Aku juga remaja yang kadang tidak ingin dikekang."

Mayuzumi tersenyum dalam diam. Secara perlahan, perasaannya menghangat melihat tawa Akashi. Walaupun tawa itu tidak lepas.

Mayuzumi bersyukur dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Dia sudah sangat berterimakasih jika Akashi mau didekatnya setiap malam. Dia tak perlu menjadi kekasih Akashi atau orang yang penting dalam hidup Akashi. Melihat pemuda itu bahagia sudah cukup baginya.

Kadang kala Mibuchi tidak akan setuju dengan pemikiran Mayuzumi. Sebagai penghubung antara Mayuzumi dengan Akashi atau antara Akashi dengan ayahnya, Mibuchi selalu merasa bahwa dia juga bertanggung jawab akan hubungan Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang terhalang tembok tak kasat mata itu.

Mibuchi selalu meminta Mayuzumi untuk jujur. Mibuchi selalu mengatakan kalau Akashi membutuhkannya. Dia bahkan mengatakannya pagi tadi, ketika mereka bertemu di taman universitas yang tertutup salju. Mibuchi selalu mengatakan padanya, untuk menjaga Akashi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Ya...

Mibuchi memang telah lulus dari Rakuzan dan kini ada di universitas yang sama dengannya. Tapi Mibuchi terlanjur menyayangi Akashi. Dan Mibuchi terlanjur dekat dengan ayah pemuda itu yang membuatnya selalu merasa bertanggung jawab.

Mibuchi tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Mayuzumi lah yang membutuhkan Akashi. Mayuzumi yang butuh Akashi agar tetap disampingnya. Bagi Mayuzumi, asal Akashi didekatnya dia tidak masalah. Dan dia berharap jika Kuroko mau mengerti. Dia kira Kuroko tidak akan sejahat itu padanya.

Tapi...

Dia bukan Akashi, yang selalu benar...

Mayuzumi menatap datar pada kunci di tangannya, lalu beralih pada Akashi yang ada didepannya dan Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Akashi.

"Maaf Mayuzumi-san, akuー"

"Kau harusnya sadar kalau kau tidak boleh datang ke apartemenku untuk sekedar memakai kamar mandi dan tertidur."

 _Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

"ーminta maaf. Ini kunci apartemenmu."

Mayuzumi menatap kunci itu dengan malas, "Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Kau keberatan jika aku menyimpannya, Chihiro?"

Deg

Jantung Mayuzumi seolah berhenti berdetak. Dia menatap mata Akashi dan menemukannya, sinar keemasan yang lama tak dilihatnya.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini. Jika suatu hari nanti aku membutuhkannya." Akashi melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko di belakangnya, "Dan dia tidak akan tahu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku harap kau tidak mengganggu Sei-kun lagi, Mayuzumi-san."

Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, tapi ada kebencian yang terpancar dari irisnya.

"Sei-kun milikku. Dan kukira kau cukup pintar untuk tidak mendekatinya."

Dan Mayuzumi melihatnya, tatapan Akashi yang luput dari Kuroko. Tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian yang begitu dalam. Hingga Mayuzumi mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Kuroko telah melakukan sesuatu pada Akashi, yang membuat pemuda itu terlalu marah dan kecewa.

=o0o=

Mayuzumi tidak pernah mendapat kabar apapun setelah itu. Akashi tidak pernah datang ke apartemennya setelahnya. Sekalipun tidak. Akashi tak pernah menghubunginya juga, dan itu membuatnya hancur. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu lulus dan apakah pemuda itu sekarang benar-benar kuliah di universitasnya.

Mayuzumi mengerang frustasi. Baiklah, ini mulai menyebalkan. Setelah dia sampai di apartemennya, dia akan menghubungi Akashi.

Mayuzumi baru akan melangkah keluar kelas ketika ponaelnya berdering, menampilkan sebaris nama yang sama sekali tidak menghubunginya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Nama yang begitu dirindukannya.

Mayuzumi mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Haー"

"Mayuzumi-san... Aku ada di apartemenmu."

Tut

Tut

Tut

Terputus.

Dan entah kenapa ada firasat buruk yang menyergapnya.

Mayuzumi mendadak tak bisa berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Meninggalkan universitasnya. Kakinya tiba-tiba memacunya cepat, mengirimkan tanda bahaya di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal, dia tidak mau membuang waktu. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Mayuzumi tidak tahu. Tidak bisa berfikir. Entah kenapa dia berharap jika dia akan melihat Akashi keluar dari kamar mandinya, berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya lalu tertidur di sampingnya seperti biasa. Dia berharap begitu. Dia berharap...

Tanpa disadari Mayuzumi telah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Dengan tergesa dia berlalri, menerobos masuk ke dalam lift yang hampir tertutup. Menekan tombol menuju ke lantai kamarnya di atas dengan tergesa. Berlari dari universitasnya hingga gedung apartemennya memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Dan dari lantai bawah sampai ke kamarnya memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mayuzumi mengutuk kamarnya yang berada di sudut terujung lantai itu.

Sepuluh menit. Dan kini dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci. Dia membukanya, menemukan semua lampu masih dalam keadaan mati. Dan...

Hidungnya mencium sesuatu...

Bau air...

Dan darah...

Dari kamar mandinya.

Mayuzumi berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Suara gemericik air terdengar, Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalan tangan untuk mengetuk.

Satu

Dua

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya, membuka pintu dan mendapati sesuatu terjadi.

Air menggenang di lantai kamar mandi. _Shower_ masih menyala dan bak mandi terisi penuh air yang bewarna kemerahan. Di lantai ada pecahan kaca, dan beberapa bercak darah di dinding.

Mayuzumi melihatnya.

Dia melihatnya.

Akashi ada di sana. Terbaring di lantai yang tergenang air dengan hakama putih pemberian Midorima yang ternoda darah.

Dan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Mayuzumi adalah rumah sakit.

Mayuzumi tidak suka jika ada yang bunuh diri di apartemennya.

Terutama...

Jika itu adalah Akashi.

=The (not) End=

Kami kembali...~

Anna-tachi Team sembuh dari WB hahay...

Ini fic pembukaan untuk kembalinya kami. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu the GazettE - Bath Room. Cerita asli dari lagunya gak gini sih hahaha...

Kritik dan saran diperlukan, dan jangan lupa, Review! XD

Salam,

Anna-tachi Team


End file.
